30 day writing challenge: Hey Arnold style
by darkangel1326
Summary: My responses to the challenge I made for the Hey Arnold groups! Basically, write something new everyday for the given day's theme in 24 hours. Let's see how I do! Ratings varied!
1. Ripped Apart

**New themes will be posted at 12 A.M Pacific Time (United States). Challenge starts on July 1, 2012 (12:00 A.M PST US) **  
** First challenge will be posted a day in advanced for people who may not be up at the time. But that will be the only time! **

**-Themes are open to your own interpretation. Write what you feel the theme is saying in your own way. **  
** -The theme will be closed off at 12 A.M Pacific Time (US) [please convert the time with a time converter if you are having difficulties.]****-Although you can't use the theme from one day for a different day, you CAN continue a story from a previous theme. For example, if you wrote a story and a few days later, feel that the current day's theme fits with a past story, you are allowed to continue your story with the new theme. Just make sure to label the themes you use! **  
** -YOU decide how long your writing will be: a drabble, poem, or a full-fledged fanfic. It's up to you ^_^**  
** -Agreeing to join this challenge, your writings are open to critiques.****-Remember to be kind to one another and be considerate.****-If your writing isn't complete by the time the theme ends, you must post whatever you have done onto the group.**  
** -You can post your writing beforehand. Just make sure it is by 12AM PST**

The theme for day 1 is "Ripped Apart"

I want to say I've never been torn  
that I am as unbreakable as spider's silk  
that my ego is stronger than metal alloy  
that my pride is bigger than Simba's

But I can't

I want to say the wind takes only weakness  
that the rain patters off me like I'm waterproof  
that the sun blisters everything but my soul  
that the Earth's gravity can't keep me down

But those, too, are lies

The truth is, I have been ripped apart  
the world IS heavy on my shoulders  
the earth's gravity does keep me down

The truth is...I'm human.  
Not Perfect. Not Mr. Brightside.  
I'm just...me.

A kid named Arnold.

Please review!


	2. Over the Rainbow

Day 2: Over the Rainbow

Is this what like looks like over the rainbow? Or are there more rainbows we have to go over and past?

Sometimes I think happiness is unattainable. Something we're meant to pursue, but never really reach.

It must be weird for me to think this; I mean, growing up, I was sure I had it all. That a life as as mine could easily fill any emptiness my heart felt.

But I guess I was wrong. I guess those cliché stories about Princesses finding love wasn't a complete lie.

I needed love. After all, Helga does call me "Princess".

A few years ago, I tried to fill this part of my heart with the most popular kid in school. His name was Brad and he was a senior on the winning football team.

We went out a few times, then he invited me to prom. I had to go. My reputation and potential Prince were circling this idea. So I went to prom (after finding this fabulous red dress). Brad parked outside the hotel where the dance was held and stopped the car.

He looked me over, and purred, At first, I was flattered. A senior looking at me, a sophomore with passion was definitely something to look forward too telling the girls on Monday.

Brad unbuckled his seatbelt and kissed me hungrily. He was practically eating my lips! I kept my eyes open, surprised at his ferocity, but eventually kissed back.

I pulled away to get some air, unsure of how far he was thinking of taking this.

"Brad," I said. He moved his body on mine and attached his lips to my neck.

"Brad. Stop. We have to go inside," I said, trying to push him off me. He pushed my shoulders to the seat, trapping me under him.

"In a minute," he said as he recaptured my lips and slid his hands around me.

At that moment, I knew exactly where he wanted to take this. I closed my eyes, cursing love and what it led me to.

That was, until, My Knight came to my rescue.

I heard the car door open.

"Get off her!" My Knight yelled, as he pulled Brad off me.

"The hell is your problem?" Brad complained.

"You. When a girl says no, its no," My Knight said

I opened my eyes in time to see Brad throw a swing, miss, and my savior punch him to the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Then, My Knight came to my door and gave me his hand. I took it, gently, and got out of the car to see my face reflected in his glasses.

"You okay?" he asked, in a calmer, gentler tone.

I jumped into his embrace.

"Thanks Curly," I said, with a shaking confidence.

"Call me Thaddeus," he said.

That's the moment I fell for him.

After this, we had good times together. The memories we shared are flickering pictures of us smiling in different location and poses in my head.

We were perfect together. But I guess perfection doesn't last long. Especially if you don't start that way.

I still don't know what drove him to decide that...I mean, I knew we'd get separated after High School, but why did he have to sigh up? And why'd he have to leave the week after graduation?

You see...A few weeks ago...Thaddeus signed up for the Army. He was being called to duty as soon as his basic training was finished. His basic training started a week after graduation. And today, was prom night, a week before graduation.

When he broke the news to me, it drove me insane. I couldn't think clearly, and I didn't want to. Thinking clearly meant dealing with things I wanted to ignore.

That was the second time I cursed love and what it did to me.

But earlier tonight, I finally confronted him about it.

"You're leaving for basic training soon," I said, trying to seem indifferent. The truth was, this statement was tearing me to seams of nothing.

"I know I am," he quietly responded, keeping his eyes on the road.

We arrived at the dance and I didn't speak to him for an hour. We left early, both wanting and not wanting the night to end. I drove my car back, and kept my eyes on the road.

The silence was killing me, so I turned on the radio, hoping to distract my thoughts. But the music, too, was focusing me on the situation at hand.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked from frustration instead of curiosity.

"I'm not doing anything. This is what's best. For me. For You. For us," he told me, while patting my shoulder.

I felt tears come from my eyes and soon heard myself begin to shout. I then heard him shout back.

But all I could do was keep my eyes on the road ahead, and saw an approaching curve.

_One that will tear us apart_, I thought, sadly.

Only then did I realize I found an answer to my problem. I clutched the steering wheel in my hands and felt as if I were in my own personal world. I could vaguely hear him speak my name.

I closed my eyes, in anticipation of what was to come, and thought about our time together. Maybe this is what life is like, over the rainbow.


	3. Fiery Eyes, Fragile Heart

Day 3: Fiery Eyes, Fragile Heart

There's something about her. Something unique to who she was that made her...so much different then other girls I've dated. Maybe I'm just a goof, or maybe it's the San Lorenzo jungle air; whatever the rhyme or reason, I can't stop thinking about her.

I think one of the things I admire most about her is the fire in her eyes. How she contains those embers of hidden passion behind those calming, beautiful eyes of hers. How she doesn't hesitate to say she'll beat someone up when I know, that deep inside, she wouldn't hurt a fly. That she wouldn't hurt me, even.

Even though a lot of people do like her, they still find her aggressive at some times. I mean, sure, she can get bossy, and sassy, but, in truth, that's not always aggression. I don't think it is anyway.

It was something that fascinated me, ever since her first kind act for me. But, as time went on, I learned this single kind act wasn't a rarity, but her true soul. Her true self.

For some reason, one I still can't explain, she's allowed me into her world. One that few people are given entry to, which makes her gesture sweeter than possible.

I think the ticket into her wonderful heart was given to me when she talked about her father for the first time. She said she had trouble with him growing up, but, in the past few years, she'd been getting along with him more.

"When I told him my plans to come here, instead of shunning me, he was actually ok with it. He was supportive even. I guess, over the years, as he saw me get older and mature, he realized I'm not a little girl anymore; that I can handle myself, because of how he's raised me. I'll never forget the plane departing at the local airport. I got my bags and looked him in the eye. I was going to say something light-hearted, to get our minds off this trip that had no definite end. But, before I could give a witty quote, he put his shoulder on my arm and looked me in the eye.

'Stella,' he said. 'I'm not sure how long you'll be gone, or if you'll ever come back. But I want you to know something. I'm proud of you. Proud that you've come so far, and have farther to go. I'm proud and I love you.'

We hugged and then we went my separate ways; I to San Lorenzo and he to stay at home, with my sister," she finished, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll see him again," I said, trying to sound optimistic.

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you," she said, trying to smile.

"Why can't you be?"

"Because he died a year after I left," she finally confessed.

I didn't know what to say. I mean, what could I say to that? "Sorry for your loss"? "He knew you loved him"? "He's in a better place now"?

"How did he pass?" I finally willed myself to ask. She looked at me, her usual ember eyes filled with sadness that overpowered her usual passion.

"Cancer. He developed cancer the month I left, and fought it for a long time. I'm sure he gave the cancer a good run for its money," she chuckled once, "knowing my ol' dad, he gave the cancer a good 1,2."

When I looked over at her, I saw a single tear on the side of her eye.

I knew, right then, that I wasn't fragile compared to her heart and soul. That I, although I was currently physically weak, could at least stand with a healthy, happy heart.

We sat by the burning fire. And for once, her usual ember was being extinguished by her own tears.

***

She's pregnant! I'm going to be a dad! It's gotta be one of the happiest days of my life. We got back to the village and I practically screamed to the heavens I was going to be a father. Stella blushed, and threatened to punch me if I didn't keep quiet, but there was something off about her today.

When she found out she was going to be a mother, she was thrilled, but, as we made our way back to the village, her enthusiasm slowly disappeared. A small frown adorned her plastered happy face. I knew something was wrong. I've only seen this frown one other time.

I went to her and held her close to me. She hugged back.

"I wish he could've seen this," she said, sadly.

I kissed her forehead and rubbed the back of her head. "I wish I could've met him."

"I'm sure he'd like you, after he threatened you to never break my heart, or else," she said, with a slight chuckle.

I laughed a bit too.

"He'll always be there with you. Even if you can't see him," I offered.

She smiled, and hugged me closer.

"Thanks Miles," she told me.

"Anytime," I replied.

We walked into our hut, getting ready to help the villagers with chores, when, suddenly, I heard her speak.

"What should we name our baby?"

I'm not going to lie. I hit the table in front of me and practically fell out of my seat.

"Uhhhh," I said, completely thrown off guard.

"Do you want choose the name if its a girl? I have the name for a boy," she asked.

I nodded, letting her have the preference, but was still curious as to what our potential son's name would be.

"Out of curiosity, what's our son's name going to be?" I asked.

Stella looked at me and wore a small smile. "Arnold. Just like my father."


	4. Miracle

Day 4: Miracle

I guess people think my life is currently a miracle. But a miracle comes from a person's own experience in life. I've learned something about that...life, I mean. I've learned it ain't this fairy-tale life where you get more things with time. Truth is, kid, you lose stuff too.

I remember a few years ago, when I was living the normal, simple life of a construction worker. Long days of blowing up buildings with explosives while wiping my sweat off my forehead due to the heat.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was working my usual shift and saw her. Her blue chiffon dress swaying with each step she took, as she read a book while walking along.

I'm not a religious man, you know that better than that, but seeing her there...I swear I heard angels sing a song of Hallelujah as I drifted into the Heavens.

It didn't stop there. This woman really placed a spell on me. The weeks after, I couldn't do nothin' but think about her and collect the magazines she appeared in. She was a plus sized model; a real looker.

But I didn't do anything. I mean, look at me! I'm short, with a big nose. I didn't think she'd want anything to do with me. Not be my friend, and especially not be my girlfriend.

But I was wrong. You see, a kid named Arnold convinced me to chase after her. To try being with her, instead of imagining it. I was reluctant at first, because, well...you know. My, uh, 'physical appearance', we'll call it. But Arnold told me I had to try. He gave me this list of good qualities I have.

But, the truth is, kid, before Lola, I'd had crushes that end the same way. It's like the gal would see me, but not see me. She'd just see a guy who came up short.

I spent weeks after that still stuck in this obsession of Lola. Statues, secret poems, and dreams were all aimed towards her.

Arnold finally convinced me to talk to her; to "man up" (no pun intended) and strike up a conversation.

It didn't go to far at first; in fact, I guess you could say she was trying to get away from me. But, when we reached the front of her building, I said something I hoped would change her mind: "I know you probably go out with a lot of guys, and you probably wouldn't, under regular circumstances think about going out with a guy like me. But I promise you, I'm a nice guy, and I really think I could show you a good time, maybe a few laughs. So what do ya say, huh? You know, why not take a shot. Go out with me."

The seconds following my words, I froze. I half-thought I messed up my chances with her.

But, she said yes.

I'll never forget getting ready for that date. I must've been going around town looking like a crazy bum. I was even considering elevator shoes! But, Arnold told me to be myself. That a true "big man" was big in his heart. Not his height.

When I went on the date with Lola, I swear I was nervous! But calmer than my first interaction. I was worried we wouldn't hit it off and would have this horrible time. But it wasn't like that at all. We had a great time, and really got to know each other well. I was sure she saw past my exterior, and into my heart.

But I guess I was wrong about that. She didn't see into my soul that day. She just saw me as being short.

It hurt at first. I mean, how was I supposed to take this reason of rejection again? But, I knew enough was enough. I knew I had to set her straight. Instead of taking the cab home and sulking on this rejection, I told the driver to back up and wait.

"You know what, Lola? It's not okay. When you look at me, you see a little man, but I'm not a little man. I'm a big man. Maybe not here," I said gesturing to my height, "but here," I said pounding my fist to my chest. "And I think that's what should count. I thought you were the kind of person who could see that. But I...I guess I was wrong," I said as I headed towards the cab. But I turned on my heel and took the nuts I gave her.

That night, when I got back to the boarding house, I tried to cover up and throw away any and every thing I had that reminded me of her. But, eventually I stopped. Eventually I just decided to sleep early instead, and save that task for the next day.

I was in my room, clearing the last bits of magazine pages off my wall when I heard her knocking on my door.

She apologized, kid. She said she was acting "small and petty" the day before.

It took a while for me to even think about forgiving her, but...when I saw her sad face and heard her sad voice walk away, I stopped her. I told her we could do a cup of coffee.

And the rest is history, son. That's the story of how I met your mom.

But your mom isn't the miracle I was referring to, kid. Nah, that miracle, would have to be Arnold. This kid had so much faith in me. He was so sure I could get a date with a model. He didn't give up on me, even when I did. If it hadn't been for that kid...well, my whole life would be different.

That whole boarding house is something I miss...as much as me and the other boarder fought and argued over every and anything, we were still a family. Like you, me and your mother. We still had this bond. Which is why I was sad to leave that place when your mother and I married. I wanted to live there forever. But, some things aren't meant to be.

So let that be a lesson to you, son. Miracles are all around you. They exist right before your eyes, at this very second. Some you'll notice right away, but others...are more hidden but still as important. It's not until a miracle leaves you life do you see the part it played in your life.


	5. Spellbound

It was a long day of work for him. He came home, on the subway, tired of the day's event. Tired of the dreaded meeting.

***  
It was a meeting that would define him. One that would make him either move up the ladder of his company, or slide all the way to the bottom.

He was going to introduce a new recipe; one he created at the Boarding House by accident, and that had become a big hit. Since he had an older memory, he decided to write it down his "secret formula".

But now, here he was, pacing back and forth in the meeting room nervously.

"Hyunh, where's the recipe?" he heard someone call.

Mr Hyunh stopped and turned around nervously.

"He should be here…any minute now," he replied, looking at his watch.

_I really wish I didn't forget the formula at the boarding house_, he thought. _And I really wish Oskar wasn't the only one I could rely on._

Just then, Mr. Hyunh heard the phone ring and jumped at the chance to answer it.

"Hello? Oskar, is that you?" Hyunh spoke, feeling a cold sweat form on his head.

"A-hehehehe look Mr. Hyunh. Old buddy, old friend. I just wanted to let you know-"

"Where are you, Oskar?" Mr. Hyunh interrupted, looking over at his bosses.

"Oh, well, about your formula. Listen, I was just on my way to the subway to head downtown-"

"Oskar, I wish you had taken an earlier subway. My meeting started a half hour ago, and I need that formula," Mr Hyuhn said, a desperate tone in his voice.

"Well, you see. Old buddy, old pal. I was actually going to town and stopping by Pete's headquarters. I was going to present them with the recipe, and see how much I can get for it," Oskar said.

"No! Oskar! That's our main competitor! We are neck-and-neck in having business but that formula will help my company win more money! It's the thing that's keeping us from falling behind!" Hyunh said.

"A-hehehe then that should help me sweeten the deal. Anyway, I have to go. I don't want to be late for the meeting."

Oskar hung up and there was silence all over the room. Mr. Hyunh put the phone down and turned to face the company heads.

"He's not coming. He said he's going to give the recipe to…to Pete's," Mr Hyunh said, unable to speak.

The heads looked at each other, murmuring many things at once, until Mark Aldren spoke.

"You promised us this recipe, Mr. Hyunh. You told us it would give us a kick to beat Pete's, our main competitor. For weeks, WEEKS, you asked to have a meeting with us. I know you've been promoted to work here, at the main office, but this…This is inexcusable. You don't know what people to trust; and this isn't the first time. Promoting people who can't work a cash register. Making janitors the cooks at the Hillwood resturant. You've got to learn, Hyunh, it's a dog eat dog world out there."

_A dog eat dog world out there. A dog eat dog world out there. A dog eat dog world out there._ The phrase repeated itself, until Hyunh couldn't take it anymore. The judgement. The guilt. How it was his fault.

"Will you shut up!" he yelled.

Mark, along with the other company heads froze, and Mr. Hyunh, surprised at his outburst himself, also froze.

"I-I'm…I'm…so sorry," he said as he rushed out the room.

He walked out the door and held it closed with his back. Once the knob gave the closed click, he slid to the floor, tousling his hair around and looked up to see ten pairs of eyes looking back at him.

He figured out that everyone knew of his failure…

Mr. Hyunh sighed, as he covered the window of his seat with his beaten up briefcase Mai gave him a few years ago.

He rested against it, closed his eyes, and desperately wished for a time where Simple Things ruled.

He opened his eyes as he felt someone tugging at his coat.

"Hey, man. It's time to get off. This is the end of the line," his neighbor said to him.

Mr. Hyunh stretched and yawned and rubbed his eyes off. He looked over at his smiling neighbor.

"We're at Harbor, right?" he asked in confirmation. He missed his stop, but knew a transfer route he could take if he were at Harbor.

His neighbor shook their head. "Stepford, sir," they said, in a pleasant voice.

He froze and looked at his companion, puzzled. "Stepford? I thought the end of the line was at Harbor."

They shook their head. "No. The end of the line is at Stepford."

Mr. Hyunh continued asking, using a different approach. "Where's Stepford?" he asked, in sincere confusion.

His neighbor gestured out the window. "Stepford, sir? Its right out there."

Stepford was a small, little town, with a simple aesthetic touch to it. It was not the Suburb of Hillwood he was used to seeing, that's for sure. The kids, all of different ethnicities, played together as the adults lounged in their front porch, strumming the guitar and eating chicken wings.

Mr. Hyunh smiled and then, felt a tapping on his shoulder. He shook his head and looked up, to see a neighbor look at him.

"Keep your snoring down, Gramps, some of us are trying to survive this long subway ride as it is. Your snoring ain't helping that effort," his neighbor said.

"Where's the end of the line for this line?" he asked immediately.

"Harbor. Now will you quit your yapping and just sit down, AWAKE, and wait for your stop like the rest of us?" His neighbor turned and continued to play with her cell phone. Mr. Hyunh looked up and saw many people playing with their cell phones, music players and all other technologies. Nothing simple about this place.

_A dream. It was just a silly dream,_ he thought sadly. _Life can't be filled with simple things. Not anymore._

Mr. Hyunh got off at his stop and transferred to the next line. It was only going to take him two stops ahead, so he didn't bother sleeping again. Even though he secretly wanted to.

When he arrived at the second station, he walked the remaining 7 blocks home and entered the boarding house. He turned to his left and let the animals come out. He sighed, unable to face the rest of the boarders.

He walked in and saw everyone (minus Suzie and Oskar) in the front room. They looked at him with expressions of contained excitement, until, Mai broke the silence.

"How did it go, Papa?" she asked, belief evident in her soft brown eyes.

That broke Hyunh's spirit. He looked at the rest of the boarders: Ernie with Lola, Gertie and Phil, Arnold and Helga, and Mai, in the middle of them all.

He backed away from everyone and quickly ran to his room. He sat on his bed and felt tears stinging at his face.

He heard murmurs coming from the first floor and footsteps leading to his room. He heard a knock on the door. Quickly, he wiped away his tears and answered.

"C-Come in."

Mai opened the door and walked into her father's room, sitting on the couch as he paced back and forth.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked, gently.

He sighed. He didn't want his daughter to see him as a failure, but he wasn't going to lie about the situation at hand either. He had to tell her the truth, whether it be now, or later. And he chose now.

"Mai, there's something I need to tell you," he started. He looked at Mai's confused eyes and willed himself to continue.

"The big meeting I was going to today. With the bosses of my bosses. I was supposed to introduce my recipe to the food I made here by accident a few months ago. Well, I forgot the paper that had the instructions and recipe here, and asked Oskar to bring it to me…but, Oskar gave it to our rival. I shouted at my boss after he told me how I have to learn who to trust. I don't know what's going to happen next," he said.

Mai brought her arm around her father, and tried to comfort him.

"It's going to be all right, Papa. You can figure something out," Mai said.

Mr Hyunh sighed. "I just wish business was simple. That life was simple like in Stepford."

"Stepford?" Mai asked, curious.

Mr Hyunh gave a dreamy sigh. "It was in a dream. You should've seen it Mai. It was a beautiful place, with people enjoying the simple things in life. Not like Hillwood at all."

Mai giggled at her father's daydream. "Oh Papa! What a place, indeed! But we don't live there. We live here, in Hillwood, where life isn't simple. Business isn't either."

Just as he was going to agree, he heard a knock at his door. He opened it, without thought, and saw Oskar there.

"Mr. Hyunh. How are you tonight?" he said, in a sheepish tone.

Mr Hyunh crossed his arms. "What do you want, you good for nothing Oskar?" he said, anger in his tone.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me use your recipe. I got a big check and me and Suzie are moving to our own apartment soon," Oskar said, oblivious to Hyunh's reaction.

"I never let you use my recipe! You took it! Took it away from me!" Hyunh said, beginning to shout.

"A-hehehe well, I'm sorry you feel that way. But if you had a phone or flash drive or something, you could've kept it there. Instead you leave it on a piece of paper," Oskar countered.

"Oskar, how many times do I need to tell you? I am a simple man with a simple life. I don't want anything fancy, I just want to have a nice home with food to eat and clothes to wear. That's all I need," Mr Hyunh said, as Stepford crept into his memory.

"Well I think you were born a hundred years late or something. Because life isn't like that now," Oskar said.

"Anyway, I better get back to the room. I was going to tell Suzie to pack up everything so we can move. Good luck with your simple life."

Mr. Hyunh closed the door and looked at the floor.

"Papa?" Mai called from the couch, unsure of what her father was thinking.

Mr Hyunh immediately went to his closet and picked out a coat, hat and the briefcase Mai gave him.

"Please close the door when you leave the room," Mr. Hyunh told his daughter over his shoulder as he moved his way out of the boarding house as quickly as possible.

It began to rain as he walked, but the rain didn't bother him. Hyunh couldn't help but hear everything bad about the day.

_It's a dog eat dog world out there._

_Keep your snoring down, Gramps, some of us are trying to survive this long subway ride as it is. Your snoring ain't helping that effort._

_Oh Papa! What a place, indeed! But we don't live there. We live here, in Hillwood, where life isn't simple. Business isn't either._

_Well I think you were born a hundred years late or something. Because life isn't like that now._

Hyunh arrived at the station and rode a line he'd never ridden before. He sat on his seat, and placed the briefcase in front of the window and fell asleep once again.

***  
He felt a tapping on his shoulder and saw his nice neighbor looking at him with a smile.

"We're are Stepford, sir," she said.

"Stepford? Really?" he said, as he looked out the window. The scene was the same he remembered, and the sky was blue with a brightly shining sun.

His neighbor nodded and Mr. Hyunh jumped out of the subway car and ran into town, finally feeling at home.

It was still raining in Hillwood. Mai, who kept holding a tissue to her eye, couldn't speak coherently since the day of the incident.

"I can't believe he's gone," she kept repeating.

The rest of the boarders agreed and gave her their condolences once more.

The night her father left the boarding house, he went into a subway station that was being hijacked. He was trying to help others on it, and was then shot.

She cried once more as she went to the coffin and saw his body. Embroidered on the inside of his coffin was the company name: Stepford.

***  
You see dear reader, Mr Hyunh was living in a world where he didn't belong. A world where technology was taking away from the simple things in life. His first glimpse of Stepford kept him spellbound to this place, and desire to return to it, from that moment on. But, as we see, every wish comes for a price. And the price Mr. Hyunh paid for this eternal bliss was his life.

That's the only price he could pay…in the Twilight Zone.

A/N: The only comment I have for this at this second; I seriously gave myself goosebumps and scared myself when I wrote the end. Seriously.

Will add more notes later. Oh and let's see who can name those references (specific twilight zone ep this is based on, and other references possibly) ;)


	6. Serenade in the Moonlight

Day 6: Serenade in the Moonlight

They'd become good friends when they were kids. They found they were like kindred spirits suffering from a similar kind of pain.

His was for a love that would remain unrequited; hers from a love that faded with the passing days.

In a strange kind of way, their loses hurt less and less in each other's presence. Soon enough, a friendship blossomed over the years, as they learned about the other.

He swore he'd never allow her to forget the love that grew dim. She promised she'd help him find the one.

But, in truth, he had already found her. He found 'the one' in her lovely, twinkling eyes. He found her in the soul that brought him peace and the laugh that washed him with a gentle calm.

The truth was, she only had to love him back to fufil her promise, because he kept his, day to day.

But the girl was unaware of what was right in front of her eyes. Unaware her faithful friend was captivated by her simple smile.

One day, the boy decided to win her affections. He decided her had to get her to see, no, to realize, that she was his 'the one'. The one and only one who wasn't distracted too by her exterior to see past her gentle, fragile eyes.

He waited until the day when the Brightest Moon shone in the sky; like a freshly bought flashlight that illuminated his darkness.

He took his instrument and strapped it to his back. He gulped, trying to gather up all reserves of courage, and walked to her house, with an excited nervousness.

The other day, at school, he overheard her tell her friends that she thought serenades were ever so romantic. Especially when the moon overhead served as the candlelight from the sky.

Luckily for him, the night with the Brightest Moon was a week away. He waited, impatiently every night for the past 7 days, practicing till his fingers were sore, blistered and bleeding from strumming. He didn't stop until every chord sounded perfect.

And tonight, his practice was going to be put to the test.

Tonight, he'd get his girl.

These thoughts raised his head as he walked the familiar streets until he was but one block away from her house. His pace, along with his heartbeat, quickened as he reached for his harp.

He stopped, finally, in front of her home and reached into his left pocket for the rocks he placed there earlier. One by one, he tossed them to her window, until there was a rustling of curtains, which was replaced with her dark, red hair.

"Brainy?" she asked, surprised at seeing him out so late.

Instead of answering with words, Brainy simply began to strum his handheld harp.

"Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?

He sang, remembering how their close-knit friendship began to piece away once high school started. She seemed so cold to him when she was friends, but so warm when she needed comfort.

"Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?"

He continued, honestly hoping for an answer. He looked up and saw Lila hold her hands over her mouth, in surprised delight. She smiled and that made him mimic the gesture.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words"

He remembered the start of their friendship, and how this pain kept them torn, but torn together.

"We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage"

He sang, remembering how they would 'hang out' together. Although neither of them were too rich, a simple walk in the park was all they needed to truly be happy.

"If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand"

Brainy sang, feeling his fingers begin to sting at his blisters. But he bit his lip slightly and went on through the pain. Lila, who had been listening up to this point, noticed the bandaged up fingers of Brainy and gasped. She ran downstairs, and wanted to embrace him, but also wanted to let him finish. She leaned against her stool and listened.

"We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage

If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand"

She closed her eyes and remembered their times together as kids. The simple walks on the parks, and hugs when the other was down. How he protected her from the day he found her depressed, up until this point. But then, she felt saddened at how their friendship fell apart when High School came. They were separated in different social groups, and find time for the other during school.

But he still managed to be there for her, throughout it all.

"Swing life away

Swing life away

Swing life away

Swing life away"

He finished the last few notes and she then ran to embrace him; the force of her practically enough to knock them both to the ground.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted, as she pulled away slightly to look at his face.

"Say you'll swing life away with me."

She looked at his pleading eyes; the Bright Moon reflecting off his pupil.

_How did he know I loved moonlit serenades? _She thought, a smile on her face.

As she lost herself in thought, the moonlit sky cascaded over the scene, creating a tranquil calm, awaiting her final answer.


	7. Vast Horizon

Day 7: Vast Horizons.

Arnold:

I feel for this kind of longing

One I can't bear to release

Is this some kind of beginning?

Will it bring me peace?

I don't know what will happen

Or if it this will end well

But this feeling will reopen

I'm too enchanted by her spell

I can't think clearly, or with reason

But I have to see past this vast horizon

Helga:

I see the sun's setting outside

Tired of events from the day

I guess its just trying to hide

Or has run out of things to say

I guess I'm like the sun, you know?

Tired of keeping up this lie

My heart is melting from snow

And I'm just trying to get by

This setting sun passes the seasons

But always comes back to a horizon

Miriam:

Every thing in my life is filled with hope  
As if I'm given the chance to thrive

I don't want to marry any ol' dope

I don't want have to just survive

The stars shine bright in the night sky

As if guiding me to a peaceful life

But the heavens sky may start to cry

Is it because I'll be a trophy wife?

That would be my highest treason

I refuse to lose this broad horizon


	8. If I Were You

Day 8: If I Were You

I wish you'd be me for one day, and, in turn, I'd be you. What would you do if you were me? What would I do if I were you?

You think I'm perfect, and am trying to make your life difficult. You think I'm trying to make you unhappy. Its ok, you don't have to tell me. I can feel it. I can feel your cold bitterness take over when you just look at me.

But let me tell you, pumpkin, I'm not trying to do anything of the sort. I'm not trying to make you feel under me. I'm just trying to please people. So many, that, I guess, I sometimes forget about you. Even if I don't mean to.

I know you've never been too happy at home. Every time I come back, I wish we'd spend more time together. Really be able to bond and rekindle this sisterly affection.

I just want you to know that I do try. I try to be your big sister; the one you look up to and the one that never lets you down. But I guess, as much as it hurts to think, I do let you down. I'm not the role model you want. I'm not the sister you tell your secrets to. I'm just someone who inconveniences you.

Its sad to think this, and I'm still not sure why either. I don't know why you hate me so much. Or if there's anything I can do to lessen that.

I just wish you'd give me a chance, baby sister. I wish you'd let me in.

But whenever I come home, you lock yourself in your room. Sometimes, when I pass your door, I hear you say the most poetic things.

But you won't tell me anything about poetry. You never ask about Bennington, or my plans for the future, or simply, about how things are going.

If you'd ask, I'd tell you anything within a heartbeat. We'd spend a night just talking about whatever comes into your silly little head. Even boys. I've been curious as to who this boy with "green jelly bean eyes" is…

But you're not like that.

I remember when Mommy first brought you home. She told me you were my sister. My baby sister.

I can still remember being a little jealous.

Yes Helga, jealous of you.

Jealous you got to have a sister who would always be there for you. Jealous you could talk to a big sister about things you couldn't talk about with Mommy and, especially, Daddy.

I was jealous you got something I wanted.

Do you know why I started getting perfect grades in 3rd grade Helga?

When I was your age, a little younger maybe, Mom and Dad fought a lot. Neither wanted to admit mistakes, and neither had time for me. It was hard for me to listen to, so, I would run upstairs, go into my room, and study away the day and part of the night.

It's all I could do to forget the screams, and the pain in my heart.

I'll never forget the first A I got in school. I knew Mommy and Daddy wouldn't listen to me if I told them, so I put my A on the fridge door with a magnet. And something miraculous happened.

That night, I didn't hear them fight. Not a single word. I rushed downstairs; _did they leave the house? _I thought.

But no. They were sitting in the living room (aka trophy room) and were contentedly watching TV. When they saw me, they got up and congratulated me. They said they were proud.

It was the happiest I ever saw them. I was excited about what this meant. And I knew what I had to do.

That's why I try to get straight A's. That's why I have to do so many things to impress them. Because I don't want them to fight again. And I didn't want you to see it either.

But you have, haven't you? You've seen the screams they give the other.

They only stop yelling when I'm around, don't they? But, wouldn't that make you like me instead? Since my visits equal less yelling?

I think I'm missing something; I still haven't been able to out why you hate me so much.

But tell me Helga, what would you do if you were in my shoes? Standing where I stand? Would you follow your dream, even if your parents would hate your career, thus, destroying their happiness in the process. The happiness you spent most of your life creating? Or would you follow their wishes, like a clone, and never be satisfied with life?

I wish I could tell you this in person; but you never want to talk to me. You never even want to look at me during dinner.

But I guess I'll never know what you would do if you were me; I guess I'll never know what I'd do if I were you.

Some things are better left unanswered I suppose; and this must be one of those things.


	9. Of Blood and Honor

Day 9: Of Blood and Honor

It had been a late night in the palace. The guards were tranquilly pacing the castle's doors as the wind blew the trees to a dance.

In the distance, invisible to the guards, was a quick shifting movement on the trees, followed by a soft giggle. Then more precise jumps pursued, until, finally, the guards began to take notice.

The nearest three guards gathered close to each other and decided to follow a code, to catch the movement.

The movement, with his main companion, took her off his piggyback and placed her on a tree branch. He turned to her and gave her a smirk.

"Wait here. I'll be back." He jumped into the shrubbery once again, as the girl felt her flush spread through her face. This had to have been one of the most thrilling nights so far. And it was all because of this amazing boy.

Meanwhile, as the guards paced the castle grounds in a new rhythm, the movement was heard.

_They got creative today, _he thought with another smirk.

Quickly, he jumped to a branch closest to him and waited. There were three guards on this platform. The platform below was a long staircase away, and he knew that would give him enough time. But he still had to get these guards alone, and not let them call one of the other two.

This required ninja type qualities. And he was sure he'd be able to comply.

When one of the guards got closest to him, with lightning speed agility, the boy covered his mouth and gave him a quick sleeper hold.

_One down, two to go, _he thought as he hid the guard in the shadows.

The other two noticed one of their companions was gone and stayed close to each other, moving around back to back.

_They really DID get creative, _the boy thought with an eye roll as he pulled out a gray ball. With a light toss, the guards heard it roll towards them. Curious, they picked it up and were soon covered by smoke.

_Why do we keep falling for this trick? _The guards thought as they tried to squint through the gray clouds.

"Show your face 33! Stop being a coward!" They yelled amidst the cough. But soon, one of the guards found themselves alone.

"I'm not afraid of you! Stop hiding and fight like a man!" The last guard yelled, until he, too, was finally in 33's sleeper hold.

33 clapped his hands together and dusted off his dark suit. "That took a lot longer than it was supposed to."

With a surprising speed, 33 headed back to the tree for his giggling companion.

_We're finally home free, _he thought with a smile.

"Princess? Where are you?" he whispered in the tree.

"Here," he heard, followed by a giggle.

He climbed to the lower branch and found her. In her royal blue dress with her family crest embroidered in gold on the skirt.

She looked beautiful, as always.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she said, as she climbed back on his back.

33 jumped back to the platform where the guards were quietly snoring, and gently lowered himself to the floor.

She reluctantly found her footing and got on the ground. She turned to him and found him kneeling in front of her.

"Sorry I took long today. Your father is teaching the guards to be creative, and I was a bit unprepared for it. It won't happen again Princess," he said, in a noble tone.

She giggled into her pale-blue gloved hand. "Oh you," she said as she shoved him slightly.

He smiled back to her. "Goodnight Princess Phoebe," he bowed.

Phoebe blushed. He was such a gentleman! "Goodnight '33'," She said as she knelt beside him to place a kiss on his cheek.

33 froze in place, but eventually concluded he had to get off the castle grounds soon.

With that, he ran to the end of the platform and jumped into a tree. She heard rustling come from his jumps and sighed.

"I see he's still as clever as ever," she heard her father say. With a jump, she turned to face her father.

"I…I don't know what you mean," she said, feigning innocence.

Her father merely went to the platform and slid his index finger on the floor. He looked at the gray residue that was now there.

"33," he said.

Phoebe bit her lip. She knew her father didn't approve of '33'. She was a Princess after all! She had to find an appropriate suitor to marry; and he would become King of the Fair City of Hillwood. But, 33 was not at the desired social level to marry. Technically, 33 wasn't even close enough in class to be acquaintances. And his past career wasn't making her father any less lenient either.

"How many times have I forbid you from seeing him?" he asked her, as he stood and patted his clothing.

She smiled. "33 times."

He shook his head, not at all in the mood for a joke of hers. "But there isn't going to be a 34th. Tomorrow morning, you will leave this city and begin your training as a lady."

"As a lady? Father! I finished that training when I was of 16 years! That was at least two years ago!" Phoebe said, incapable of believing what her father was saying.

"It doesn't matter. I want you to brush up on your skills as a seamstress a bit more. As well as _mannerisms_," he said, referencing her heightening tone from a few moments ago.

"But father-"

"But nothing. You were such a perfect Princess a few years ago, right after coming back from the covenant the first time. But obviously, 33 has been having an ill effect on you. I'm sorry Phoebe, but I'm thinking about the future of you and my kingdom, both of which are intertwined to your destiny."

"Father, please! Don't make me go! Training lasts a year, at least, for proper mannerisms and sewing. I can't leave for an entire year," she said, as she felt tears sting at her eyes.

Her father came over to her side and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "If you keep sneaking around with that…peasant, for lack of nicer words…you will dishonor not only yourself, but your family and Hillwood. Do you want that to happen?"

Angrily, she shook her head in compliance.

He pulled her into an embrace; one she did not respond to.

"There, you see. Maybe your time at the covenant will be cut shorter, if you remember your mannerisms. Now, come inside dear. You must rest for the long journey that awaits you tomorrow."

There were footsteps on the platform, heading inside the room which was hers. 33 didn't like the fact that Phoebe was re-assigned 'Lady learning'; especially because she was plenty of a 'Lady' without the help of any lessons.

Just as he was about to jump away for real, this time, and leave to ponder this a bit longer, he heard shuffling on the platform and some irritated moans from the guards. He smirked and then heard Phoebe's father approaching.

"Guards," he said, as he waited for them to stand.

"Yes sir!" they all said (and at 33's guess, probably saluted too) at the King.

"You will have an important mission. One I will give you a year to complete. The guard who accomplishes this mission will have one wish granted by myself," the King said, as he began to pace.

"Yes sir?" they all asked, again, most likely with a salute.

"I want 33. I want him captured and in my prison. Alive preferably, but dead is also accepted," he said.

The guards spoke amongst themselves.

"Sir, do you realize what you're asking? 33 may not be connected to any of the royal families here, but, he is considered by many the 'King of Assasins'."

"Former 'King of Assasin's'. I heard he stopped killing people, for unknown reasons."

"Did you know the number '33', his nickname, stands for the people he's killed so far."

"I heard, he's been called that name so long, that no one, not even himself knows his real name."

"Enough!" the King yelled softly, but in a firm tone.

_For once, King, I agree with you. I totally know my name! _33 thought as he waited for the next words

"All of those statements may be true-"

_So much for agreeing with the King, _Gerald thought.

"-But I can't risk him having more contact with my daughter. The last thing my kingdom needs is an assassin as King. Or worse, he could not marry her but leave her deflowered before she is wed. I can't risk it anymore. He must be stopped." The King said, in a strange voice the guards had never heard.

"My King, do you realize this would mean bloodshed?"

The King turned around. "Then let there be blood."

* * *

A/N: I have to admit...so far in these challenges, this is my favorite one! The idea from this came from a few sources, but the main source is LycoRogue. No she didn't technically give me the idea, but her prompt for Spellbound reminded me of this book series, Protector of the Small by Tamora Pierce, which THEN reminded me of other books set in times of Knights and Castles and such. Today, when I saw the prompt, I was going to do a total fluff piece. Yup I was inspired to do a fluff piece for the prompt "Of Blood and Honor". Because I'm that dang twisted

But, (and I'm being completely honest when I say this) this story (majority of it, minus a few things) popped into my head while washing dishes. I couldn't resist and just...went with it. And I LOVE it!

Meaning, this will not be the last time you see this story (especially you Lyco!)

I know Phoebe's dad is OOC, as well as Phoebe (but she doesn't stray too much from her character, at least I think...) But I think Gerald is the most in-canon here, regardless. But trust me...there are REASONS these characters are OOC. I just didn't want to explain them, because then this story would get WAYYYYYY too long. Sure, it currently stands at a wimpy 4 pages, but with the explanations...I'm betting it would be more. Besides, this was just supposed to be a scene

LOL So please give me feedback (and no, I don't want this to be CurlyxRhonda, ArnoldxHelga, etc. This story works best with this pairing because of reasons that matter later on in the story.)


	10. Letters from Nowhere

Day 10: Letters from Nowhere

Dear Love,

I'm not sure where to begin this letter really. I was hoping I'd never have to write you one. Mostly because I didn't think we'd get separated.

But just because I didn't think something would happen, doesn't mean life would agree.

It didn't this time, and who knows if this will be the only time it disagrees with me about you. About us.

I didn't think it would be this way. I didn't think we'd be apart.

I know you left for a good reason. A noble one that I can't help but respect and adore…but, the fact is, you left.

I know you told me you'd be ok and that you'd be back safely, while helping out our country in everyway you could. But it doesn't take the fact that I miss you in my arms and think of you a lot.

Hun, I wish I didn't have to write you this letter. And address it to a different country, instead of your house a few blocks away.

But I guess that's life, isn't it? A heap of unexpected things.

I just hope you know, I'm proud of what you're doing for your country. And I can't wait for you to come back, soldier.

Sincerely,

(Hopefully) the next Mrs. Johansson


	11. It's Too Late

It was a bright and beautiful day. Princess Phoebe, along with her mother, were passing by town to visit an adjourning village. Phoebe's father was in a meeting that day, and was unable to join them, but took the liberty in providing them with discrete and well-trained guards.

Phoebe and her mother, who walked along the streets in the disguise of a tattered cloak and worn dresses, kept a steady pace with the rest of the commoners. Despite their royal birth, the Hyerdahls would openly speak to any commoner from any level unlike the kingdoms ruled by the Lloyds and Patakis.

_Today was supposed to be another stroll around the town. Just to run a few errands, and head back to the palace. _

_That was, until, the screaming began._

_Phoebe, who was freshly 15, was caught off guard. _

"_Run Phoebe!" her mother said as she pulled her hand. _

_Phoebe, who was still unable to process the screaming, felt the tug on her hand, followed by the sound of her quick footsteps._

_She turned slightly and saw a big group of people also heading in that direction. _

_After running for what seemed like a lifetime, her mother pulled her into a dark crevice, where they would stay safe._

"_Shhhh" the Queen whispered as she tried to shush her daughter's frightened tears._

_Phoebe, with the help of her mother, silenced her sobs to mere shallow breaths._

"_I'll go make sure everything is okay," her mother said, as she walked out of the crevice._

_Phoebe, who was still frightened, grasped her mother's sleeve and pulled her back in. "Don't leave."_

_Phoebe's mother just placed her hand on her daughter's face, and took her daughter's hand off her sleeve. _

"_I promise I'll be right back." _

_She, very slowly and carefully, left the crevice, to look around for the sake of her people._

_Meanwhile, Phoebe, who concentrated on breathing, inhaled and exhaled softly, until she heard a noise behind her. In the blink of an eye, a movement, like a blur, passed right by her, causing her hair to move around her. _

_It went out of the crevice expertly. Seconds later, Phoebe heard another scream, sounding very familiar to her._

_Just then, a hand was on her shoulder, startlingly her to a jump. A pair of torn, brown eyes looked back at her. He had his hand on a small knife, and was pointing it straight to her._

_But, this assassin stopped. As if time stood still, and the Princess was the only one in normal speed. She saw the dispute in this person's eyes; his belief in something and inability to act on it. The hand holding the knife was shaking and unsteady; one wrong move and she would be dead._

_But what could she do? What was she supposed to do?_

_Suddenly, she heard a deep voice. "But it's too late for me."_

_It was filled with pain, suffering, torment, but, most of all regret._

"_It's not too late," she said aloud. "Even if you think its too late, I won't. I'll admit, people do bad things but that doesn't make them bad completely. When they start believing they're bad, that's when they truly become it."_

_She gasped. Where did that come from? _

_Suddenly, the twitching hand moved and stuck. Phoebe blinked, expecting great pain to hit her abdomen region, but, she felt nothing. Seconds passed and there was still no feeling. _

Am I dead? _She thought. _A quick, simple death?

She re-opened her eyes and saw that the person with the unsteady hand had struck his knife to her side, between her ribcage and arm, to hit someone behind her.

_She turned and gasped. The man behind her held a bloody sword to her back. The person with the knife pushed the man with the sword back, until the man's body hit the floor with a thud. _

_Phoebe stopped breathing for the slightest, until she remembered that her mother was nowhere in sight. _

"_Mother?" she called out, but felt the brown-eyed person's hand come to her shoulder._

"_Trust me, Princess. You don't want to see your mother right now."_

"_But I must! I must make sure she's safe, and return home."_

_The brown-eyed person stared back at her. "It's too late for her."_


	12. Shooting Star

Day 12: Shooting Star

They say a shooting star is supposed to happen once. Its supposed to be something that brightens your senses, then leaves just as quickly as it came.

I can't help but feel that meeting you was the same. It was like I was being controlled, until you brought me to my senses, with your words.

I can still hear what you said:

"It's not too late. Even if you think its too late, I won't. I'll admit, people do bad things but that doesn't make them bad completely. When they start believing they're bad, that's when they truly become it."

I can't remember the last time someone talked to me like I was a human being. Like I had a choice in what did or didn't happen to me. Like they cared.

But you did.

It was as if I saw a Wizard's Great Spell shattered, bringing light back into my eyes.

And you did.

You were the star I needed in my life; the one that snapped me out of my reverie.

But I fear your miracle came too late.


	13. Dawn in the Darkness

**Day 13: Dawn in the Darkness**

There's supposed to be a light at the end of the tunnel, right?  
One that's supposed to be worth all our pain; the reason we fight  
But what if looking for it is just taking too much of our might?

A dimly fainting glow from a crisp sunrise  
A sparkle that takes away my stinging eyes  
But what if this idea is just a big lie?

If there's supposed to be light, why do I only see black?  
As if the light has left me; as if it's turned its back  
So, were my defenses useless against His attack?

Maybe dawn will break soon, and rekindle my fire  
Or maybe the darkness will just be too dire

Can dawn really even approach in such a dark time?  
Or will it hide away, committing the perfect crime?  
Or will it appear making this darkness sublime?

There's supposed to be a light at the end of the tunnel, right?  
One that's supposed to be worth all our pain; the reason we fight  
But what if looking for it is just taking too much of our might?

* * *

**A/N: Kind of incomplete, but I'm still not sure how to end it. So I'll turn it in as this. Also, this is Miriam's POV during the Patakis. In case you thought it was Helga :)**


	14. When History Repeats Itself

Day 14: When History Repeats Itself

Today is the day that my sweet pea is finally going down the aisle.

It felt like just yesterday she was coming home, with a cute little blush on her cheeks, after a date with her beloved boyfriend. And now, she's to be his wife!

I remember they started to show an interest in each other when they were around 4th/5th grade. But, maybe, my pumpkin had feelings for this boy even longer than that.

Ahhh, that's the thing about love. It has no preference. It is blind to age, race, belief, and other such things. It makes me proud to know that, just like me, love was blind for her too.

I remember when I met her father; he enchanted me from his first words and I found myself entangled by his charms. I was in love and, he eventually loved me too. Of course, his proposal was sweet, yet traditional for him, but it didn't matter how he proposed. The fact that he did was the most important.

I still remember the day we went to tell our parents. Although they knew that we were in love, they couldn't accept it. Especially his family. They were a bit on the traditional side...and weren't sure our differences would combine smoothly.

I know they were just trying to give their son the best. And I understand how they could've seen our differences would be our demise.

But, the fact of the matter is, sugar, we were in love. No matter how different we were at first glance, we were going to stay together.

They said two races wouldn't last longer than a few years together. But we're going on the third decade of our marriage.

And now, our little Phoebe is taking a step in this direction. It's like the history from my past is repeating for my daughter right before my eyes.

And, from what I can see, it's a beautiful future.


	15. Caressed By A Nightmare

Day 15: Caressed by a Nightmare

She felt his words repeat thoroughly, each time slashing through her heart in a different angle.

I'm leaving

Once

I'm leaving

Once again

I'm leaving

Once more

She felt sweat form itself comfortably on her forehead, as she stared up at a plainly empty ceiling.

_You didn't have to leave. Not now. Not when our lives were perfectly mixing into a beautiful blend of bliss. Not when our biggest problems were solved. Not now when it felt like this heart of mine was being stitched back together._

_Why did he have to go now?_

She knew she wanted an answer to the question that haunted her for days upon days without end. The thing that tormented her dreams and caused her to lifelessly look up at an empty ceiling. But, was she truly ready for an explanation? Not just now, but, ever?

She sighed as she turned on her bed for the thousandth time.

She closed her eyes, in a vain attempt to have a dream that lasted more than one hour, and kept her breathing to a relaxed sigh.

_You have to sleep eventually, _Phoebe told her. _You have to be able to dream again._

But, as the seconds dragged on to minutes, her dreams weren't forming. It was as if her self-conscious was also empty.

_I need an answer. _She felt herself think. _I want an answer. Can't you just spare me a few minutes and give me an answer?_

She felt her words consume her until she was free-falling into a banana split.

She opened her eyes and saw a banana split with green jellybean eyes and a plastered on smiling face.

_Are you sure? _A strangely familiar voice spoke

Helga looked around, unsure of where the source was, then, gathered strength to speak.

_I'm…I'm not sure I want an answer, _she admitted in a small voice.

_As indecisive as always, _the voice said.

_Huh? _The banana split under her was melting.

_Even though you loved me for years, when we started dating, you tried to keep it a secret._

The bananas were falling off the top, one by one.

_You wanted me to love you for who you are, but you weren't honest about who you are._

The face's smile, made of cookie pieces began to fall into the melting ice cream soup.

You wanted me to find my parents and be happy with them, but, when I decided to leave with them, you didn't want me to go.

It felt like time was slowing down. As Helga stood on top of the melting banana split face, there was no sound except for the occasional dripping of the ice cream.

You avoided me the weeks before I left, and now, you want an answer from me.

Just then, one of the green jellybean eyes detached itself and fell into the soupy ice cream remnants.

Helga sank into the melted ice cream, and felt herself struggle for air. When she looked around for air, she saw a shadowy figure on the side. The figure had its hands in its pockets and its back facing her.

Help me!

She yelled out.

The figured turned around and revealed its football head to her.

Are you sure you want my help?

He replied. Helga, however, knew the real question. She looked away from the figure and answered.

No. I'm not sure if I want an answer from you. Not yet. I don't think I'm ready yet.

She looked back and the figure was gone. Just like in real life.

Helga woke up with a start and looked at her alarm. Three hours had passed. She lied back on her bed and put a hand over her thumping heart.

Even though it was a nightmare, and even though he left, this was the most alive she had felt in a long time.

She was truly, at that moment of sleep, caressed by her worst nightmare.


End file.
